nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 11:Nick VS Goku
Welcome to Season 2 of ONE MINUTE BRAWL! This has started early due to me deciding that I didn't want to wait till December. To kick off the 2nd season, we have an official, non-sonic character up against a veteran. The veteran is Nick who competed against Sonic himself in the finale of the 1st season. The fighter he's up against this time is GOKU! That's right, it's time to see GOKU enter the arena! I knew he would eventually, but I didn't expect it so soon. Goku doesn't really need an introduction, so..... LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS! The Fight Location:Kami's Lookout Time:7:00PM Goku and friends had collected the dragon balls yet again. Since there were no villains to worry about this time, Goku just wished for whatever he wanted. "Shenron, I'm bored, my wish is for a worthy opponent"! "Your wish has been granted". Then Shenron disapeered into a flash of light as the dragon balls flew off like they normally do. At first, nothing happened. Then, a portal opened up and Nick came out of it. Goku just looked at him and said"Is this my opponent"? "I expected him to be taller". Nick became irratated at being made fun of and yelled "HEY POINTY HAIR"! "YOU THINK I'M WEAK"?!?!?! Goku started laughing and Nick was not amused. "OK, THAT'S IT"! "I'LL SHOW YOU"! GET READY FOR THIS ONE! Nick ran at Goku, but Goku blocked his punch and smacked him through the air. Nick turned into super form and flew back at Goku, Goku got smacked and went flying back a few feet. Goku saw Nick turn yellow and said "What a copycat". Then Goku went SUPER SAIYAN and kicked Nick into the ground. Nick burst out and and charged a laser. Goku then went and just started poking Nick while he was charging."Hey c'mon haven't you ripped me off enough"? Nick blasted Goku in the face with the laser. Goku just had a burnt face and said"OK, that's enough". Goku went SUPER SAIYAN 2 and punched Nick in the face. Nick went flying off the lookout. "OH SHIT"! yelled Nick when he saw how high he was. Goku flew after him and said"You done yet"? Nick went hyper form and said "not even close". Then Goku punched him in the gut, which stopped hyper Nick right in his tracks. Nick left hyper form and started falling down to Earth. Goku started to charge the kamehameha."KA... ME... HA... ME... HA"! Nick got up as the beam was coming down. Nick entered dark form and flew up towards the kamehameha. Nick flew through the beam and smacked Goku in the face with an energy punch. Goku flew back and then went SUPER SAIYAN 3! "You're finished hedgehog". Nick's dark form ran out and he started to fall again. But Goku caught him and threw him down instead. Nick then went to his dragon form and flew back up to face Goku. Goku started punching and kicking the HELL out of Nick. Then Nick started running low on energy and took out a bean. Goku simply just looked at him and said "Is that a sensu bean"?(sorry, forgot how to spell it) Nick ate it and went Mystic form. "Now I"m at my best". Goku looked at him and said"Well let's see how strong you really are". Then Goku went SUPER SAIYAN GOD. They started battling again. Goku smacked Nick with a kick, followed by a kamehameha. Nick was injured as Goku started to make the spirit bomb."People of the universe, please lend me your energy". Then Goku shot the spirit bomb, but it doesn't hurt pure-hearted people so Nick took no damage. Nick became the legendary warrior and punched Goku flying through the air. Goku became SUPER SAIYAN GOD SUPER SAIYAN(really needs a better name) Then Goku flew back and punched a hole in Nick with a DRAGON FIST! Nick went back to normal form and Goku made a white kamehameha and blasted NIck with it, desigrating him.KO! NEXT TIME Next time is gonna be... A battle of killers... The killer of gods, Kratos VERSUS THE DEATHBRINGER, Vuxo Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights